onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner
|height = 220 cm (7'2½") |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 17 (Current) 16 (Before Meteor Arc) |abilities = Immense Strength Enhanced Speed Puri-puri Prisoner Angel ☆ Style |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 24 |anime = Episode 8 |japanese = Masaya Onosaka |english = Ray Chase}} Puri-puri Prisoner (ぷりぷりプリズナー, Puripuri Purizunā) is the S-Class Rank 17 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Puri-puri Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes. He used to wear a white sleeveless vest with a large pink heart in the center over his prison clothes, but he ripped it during one of his transformations. Personality Puri-puri Prisoner is a flamboyant, openly homosexual superhero. He takes an interest in other, up and coming heroes and criminals; an interest which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. Criminals that he apprehends are then added to his harem. He appears to be rather absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Deep Sea King, for its destruction. Outside his homosexuality, he also has a standard about a true justice, on protesting Sweet Mask's attitude on criticizing and mocking the hardships of the S-Class and A-Class heroes on trying to risk their life protecting the A-City, and an unexpected invasion from the Dark Matter Thieves, asking Sweet Mask on which side he truly is. He also seems to take pride in his position as part of the reason he wanted to defeat the Deep Sea King was because Genos had surpassed him in rank and he wanted to prove his worth as a S-Class hero. As the lowest ranked hero in S-Class, he seems to be more down to earth and genuinely heroic than some of the more self-absorbed heroes in S-Class. He even gives an info to Saitama about the late seer Shibabawa during an S-Class hero meeting about the prophecy, whilst many of the other S-Class heroes automatically dismiss the lower-classed Saitama as not worthy to speak to them, due to his lower rank. Abilities and Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Puri-puri Prisoner is a rather powerful individual. However, while powerful, he is noted to be the weakest S-Class hero (though this is without knowing the truth about King). Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Puri-puri Prisoner possesses immense physical strength, he is able to deal a great amount of damage with each punch. Sonic also praised his strength and stated, that Puri-puri Prisoner's natural strength is greater than that of the battle suits of The Organization, which Hammerhead wore. Enhanced Speed: Puri-puri Prisoner is able to run at great speeds. With his technique Angel ☆ Dash, he was able to outrun the Dark Matter Thieves' crashing ship. Along with this, he was about evenly matched in speed with Melzelgald, if not slightly slower. Enhanced Durability: Due to his physical size, Puri-puri Prisoner also has more durability than the average human and other heroes. He was able to endure some shots from Deep Sea King, only going down later in the fight. He was able to defeat Free Hugger despite having multiple cuts by hugging the monster. Fighting Style Puri-puri Prisoner Angel ☆ Style (ぷりぷりプリズナー エンジェル☆スタイル, Puripuri Purizunā Enjeru ☆ Sutairu): Puri-puri Prisoner increases his body's muscle mass, increasing his already impressive strength to new heights; in a process he calls "transforming". However, his clothing does not increase in size with him, causing it to become torn and he becomes completely naked. Puri-puri Prisoner usually relies on his raw strength and skill in close quarters combat, when fighting in this particular style. *'Angel ☆ Rush' (エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): Puri-puri Prisoner leaps towards his opponent and the mirage of an angelic pair of white wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. :*'Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush' (ダーク☆エンジェル☆ラッシュ, Dāku ☆ Enjeru ☆ Rasshu): A refined version of his Angel ☆ Rush attack in which Puri-puri Prisoner, taking the advice of the Deep Sea King, aims to kill with every one of his punches. In addition, his illusory angel wings are colored black, rather than white. *'Angel ☆ Dash '(エンジェル☆ダッシュ, Enjeru ☆ Dasshu): Puri-puri Prisoner runs with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Crawl '(エンジェル☆クロル, Enjeru ☆ Kuroru): Puri-puri Prisoner digs underground with great speed. *'Angel ☆ Hug': Puri-puri Prisoner hugs his opponent with extreme and immense force. Deep Kiss Sentence (ディープキスの刑, Dīpukisu no Kei): Puri-puri Prisoner threatens to give someone a deep kiss. Equipment Angel Shots: (Anime-only) Puri-puri Prisoner carries syringes with him with an unidentified liquid in them, which he calls "Angel Shots". According to him, those are "medicine". Hero Rating Puri-puri Prisoner's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *Puri-puri Prisoner was seen in a poster during Sneck's seminar. *Puri-puri Prisoner is ranked 15th in the character popularity poll. *ONE has said that Puri-puri Prisoner could defeat the Giant Crow that crashed into King's home.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *His Angel Style transformation is very reminiscent of Sailor Moon's transformation. * "puri puri" is used in manga as a sound effect that expresses anger, or freshness (as in prawns or young girls). **"Puri" is also a Japanese approximation of the English word "pretty," as used in the title of magical girl anime Pretty Cure (プリキュア Puri kyua, ''or ''PreCure), which features similar transformation sequences to Puri-puri Prisoner's. Thus, his name could also be read as "Pretty Pretty Prisoner." References Navigation zh:水嫩嫩囚犯 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes